


Nie piję po alkoholu

by Hadlathneth



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Coś takiego się machnęło, Gen, Można czytać jako Frostiron
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:07:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8461237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hadlathneth/pseuds/Hadlathneth
Summary: - Nie piję po alkoholu - stanowczo oznajmił Tony, mierząc stojącą naprzeciw butelkę wzrokiem tak groźnym, że sam zdziwił się jej brakiem reakcji.





	

\- Nie piję po alkoholu - stanowczo oznajmił Tony, mierząc stojącą naprzeciw butelkę wzrokiem tak groźnym, że sam zdziwił się jej brakiem reakcji. Może coś powiedział nie tak? Zmrużył oczy, usiłując wygrzebać z otchłani pamięci właściwą formułkę.  
\- Nie alko... Nie... - zmarszczki na jego czole pogłębiły się jeszcze bardziej w skupieniu. Odstawienie whisky było trudniejsze, niż przewidywał i z nagłym współczuciem pomyślał o ludziach niedorównujących mu geniuszem, przed którymi stało podobne zadanie.  
Wreszcie nabrał powietrza (zwalczając przemożną chęć wcześniejszego przeżegnania się) i jednym tchem wyrzucił z siebie:  
\- Nie alkoholę po piju! - i tym razem butelka rzeczywiście zadygotała, niemal zrzucona entuzjastycznym skokiem Tony'ego, który jednak natychmiast pożałował wybuchu pozytywnej energii, opadając ciężko na kanapę.  
Przez chwilę milczał, bijąc się z myślami, zanim westchnął że zrezygnowaniem.  
\- A więc zostaliśmy tylko we dwoje, skarbie. Chyba należy nam się jakaś nagroda za wysiłek? - butelka, choć powróciła do swojej poprzedniej bierności, wydawała się uśmiechać zachęcająco.  
Jedna w tę czy w drugą... Co za różnica? Nikt i tak nie zauważy, a jemu należy się chwila relaksu, prawda?  
Uspokoiwszy nieco sumienie, Tony sięgnął po whisky, bez namysłu pociągając jeden, olbrzymi łyk... Nie dostrzegł jednak małych, zielonych iskierek, błyskających do niego złośliwie z wnętrza trunku.

\- Nie alkoholisz po piju Stark - zauważył znajomy głos z rozbawieniem, gdy Tony wypluwał drogi alkohol na niewiele mniej wart dywan w swoim salonie.  
\- Grysik? Naprawdę, Loki? - zapytał z wyraźną rozpaczą, bóg zdążył jednak już dawno zniknąć, a o tym, że w ogóle się tu pojawił, świadczyły wyłącznie drobne, zielone iskierki, skrzące się złośliwie w powietrzu.

**Author's Note:**

> Nie pisałam niczego na własną rękę od tak dawna, że to aż wstyd, dlatego uznajmy to za małą próbkę tekstu.


End file.
